


Mi Mayor Obsesión

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masoquismo, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Que es el masoquismo?-según los psicólogos es una enfermedad mental la cual se basa en el gusto de maltrato físico, mental, sentimental y verbal haciendo de esta persona alguien inmune a sentir lástima hacia la persona afectada.-Por otro lado tenemos a los que les gusta el masoquismo los cuales aguantan los maltratos de la persona que parece no sentir lástima asia ella, a esto también se le define como obsesión.





	1. Prologo

Por que, me sigo preguntando, por que me elegiste ami habiendo muchas mujeres hermosas, por que sabiendo que yo era un doncel, sabiendo que yo sólo era un esclavo y tu el faraón, me elegiste a mi, pero no importa ahora se la razón y por eso te odio con todo mi ser, pero una parte de mi aún te sigue amando, puedo ecuchar la puerta abrirse el viene.

-Hola mi pequeño listo la para la lección de hoy- hace mucho que no te digo una palabra sólo te miro- Oye - sólo me maltratas, por que, me agarras fuertemente de mis cabellos tricolores, pero ya no siento dolor alguno- Te estoy llamando contéstame o caso aun estas enojado por lo que viste en mi habitacion- tus burlas asia mi ya no me dañan hace mucho que no lo hacen- Vamos mi pequeño quiero divertirme pero no quiero verte haci, vamos diviertete con tu amo-

* * *

  
  
Eres un maldito, estas mal de la cabeza, donde quedó aquel hombre fuerte, con valores, teniéndole respeto a todo ser vivo, donde quedó - Yugi vamos pequeño as feliz a tu amo- tomas mi cuerpo como si fueras mi dueño pero no lo eres me das asco- Si amo- pero no te odio quisiera pero no puedo a pesar de todo lo que me as echo -_ ~aa! Yugi~ - _ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido -_ ~A-atem~ - _te amo apesar de cada golpe que le das a mi cuerpo, te amo apesar de que tu a mi no, te amo apesar de todas tus infidelidades, te amo con todos los golpes y moretones que mi frágil cuerpo tiene marcado. Se que este amor no es correspondido, sólo es un simple capricho.

* * *

  
  
-Listo Yugi hoy saldremos de aquí- después de mucho tiempo de estar aquí e encontrado a alguien que si me ama a pesar de todo lo que vivi

-Si Seto vamonos antes de que el faraón despierte- miro la cama donde duerme Atem pacificamente - _~Adios Atem~ -_ Seto lanza la soga fuera del Palacio para poder salir al fin de este calabozo, el se lanza primero para que no me pase nada en el trayecto, al verlo a salvo en el suelo, me subo lentamente al balcón pero derrepente alguien me toma de mi mano -A-atem- dije con miedo en mi voz

-Adónde crees que vas escoria- sus ojos rojos me miran con enojo tirandome sin delicadeza al suelo -A DONDE CREES QUE IBAS TU ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS ENTENDISTE- no puedo hacer nada más que asentir siento un dolor en mi estómago, el lo a vuelto a hacer -A hora duerme que mañana no te salvaras de mi primor- solo puedo apreciar por unos segundos como tus ojos vuelven a atener ese brillo, hasta que me desmaye.

* * *

  
-Basta estoy arto de que me uses como tu juguete por que no lo soy- digo con odio en mis palabra

-Yugi cállate no estoy de humor ahora

-No me importa quiero que me dejes libre- el me mira, hasta echarse a reír mientras se sostiene su estómago

-Tu quieres ser libre jajajaja no lo creo - dijo tomándome de mi menton y me obligaba a corresponder el beso- Ternurita vete a tu habitación y deja de soñar - dijo para irse caminando-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia 100% echa por mi espero sea de su total agrdo los quiero mucho hasta la proxima mis estrellitas/os ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto tiempo sólo afecta mucho al cerebro no? Jaja eso no lo creo sólo es una broma que tu propiamente mente te juega como ver cosas que no están ai o ver el amor donde nunca hubo.
> 
> Att:La creadora de este finc

**Narra Yugi**

Un esclavo ese era yo, el faraón el gran gobernante de Egipto ese eras tú llegue a Egipto por cosas del destino vendido por un hombre de edad avanzada el nos cuidaba pero no todo era bueno.....

Rápido Yugi empaca tus cosas- mirábamos al anciano con mucho temor

-Pe-pero por que- eramos secuestrados y luego vendidos por poseer una **_belleza _**que las mujeres no tenían y envidian, un rostro dulce, una personalidad cariñosa y tierna, o también somos llamados como **_donceles _**estos rasgos tan hermosos que te condenan a tener una vida llena de maltratos, este es el precio que pagamos los hombres que nacemos con esta **_"bendición"_**

-Nos iremos y punto- el era un hombre serio y de _**muy buenos negocios **_así era reconocido en todas partes del mundo -Joey tu también irás con nosotros- el oji-miel lo miro con temor ya que la mayoría de nuestros amigos que tenían esta _**"bendición" **_desaparecían o eran encontrados muertos esos nos asustaba mucho -Mañana por la mañana nos iremos, asique a dormir- dijo para irse, el rubio se me acerco triste

-Al parecer nos separan Yug- el me miraba con tristeza no lo soporte más y me lancé a sus brazos llorando

-No quiero alejarme de ti hermano- el me abrazo, mientras sollozaba por lo bajo, sabíamos que había posibilidad de volvernos a encontrar pero las probabilidades eran escasas

-Recuerda que siempre me tendrás ami Yug- me calme un poco y comencé a quedarme dormido.

Era un día nublado en un aeropuerto 3 personas abordaban una avión camino a Japón.

Un pequeño niño de 14 años, ojos amatistas, tes blanca, cabello tricolor en forma de hoja de nombre Mutuo Yugi.  
Otro chico de 16 años, cabello rubio, ojos miel y tes blanca de nombre Mutuo Wheleer Joey (hermano mayor de los Mutuo)  
Y por último un hombre de avanzada edad 76 años, cabello plateado, ojos café claro y tes morena de nombre Halacki Dai (Abuelo de los 2 chicos)

Nadie en la seguridad del aeropuerto se dio cuenta de que los documentos eran falsos el hombre no era su abuelo sino su secuestrador los 2 hermanos gracias a Ra iban juntos mientras que el anciano lejos de ellos

-Joey no quiero irme- decía el menor con sus ojos llorosos

-Calma Yug, se que esto terminara pronto- dijo topando su frente con la del menor

-Eso espero Joey- el mayor sonrío. Luego de 7 horas los hermanos llegaron a Japón donde los esperaba un jet privado

-Espérenme aqui y no se muevan sino ya saben lo que les espera- amenazó en anciano y fue a donde estaba el jet

-Hermano- dijo el oji-amatista al borde del llanto -Tengo miedo- completo, el oji-miel se agacho y le beso la frente al tricolor

-Escucha Yug, prometo ir a buscarte cuando esto termine, no importa donde estés yo siempre te protegere- dijo el mayor, el anciano se volvió a acercar a ellos para llevarse a Joey

-Por favor no te vayas- pedia el menor llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

-Yugi recuerda lo que te prometi y una promesa Mutuo no se rompe verdad- el menor nego con la cabeza llorando el oji-miel lo abrazo, al separarse se fue con el anciano para luego de unos minutos subirse al jet y irse

-_Adiós hermano- _dijo al viento bajando la cabeza triste, el anciano lo miro, lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo a otro lugar donde un helicóptero los esperaba

-YA ESTOY AQUI!- grito para que las personas que estaban ai se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-No hay por que gritar tío- dijo una voz muy profunda

-Hola sobrino- dijo el anciano abrazando al chico

-Hola me trajiste mi regalo- decía con cierta malicia, el anciono lo miro y comenzó a reir

-No hay duda que eres igual a mi- dijo el anciano hacíando que el chico también riera -Yugi- llamo el viejo el tricolor sólo pudo levantarla la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos rojos el chico frente a el era como su copia si no fuera por el color de su piel y el flequillo que el menor poseia, reemplazandolo por 3 mechones en forma de rayo hacia arriba

-Que tengo algo en la cara- dijo con molestia el chico, el oji-amatista bajo la mirada

-Ven acá Yugi- ordenó el anciano, el tricolor avanzó a paso lento asia ellos -Mi mi querido sobrino el es de los mejores- dijo en anciano dándole palmitas en la espalda al moreno

-Y a mi de que me sirve tener a esta escoria aqui, por lo que tenia entendido me traerias a una chica- escupió el moreno con enojo el anciono se le acerco a la oreja susurranole algo a Yugi poco le importaba pues sabía que lo único que lo hacia feliz era estar alado de su hermano.

Como estará mi hermano, espero y no le agan daño, hermano prometo sobrevivir para un día encontraron contigo y poder ser felices.

-Entendiste sobrino- el anciano se separó de mi copia mientras me miraba con cara de perversión

-Claro tio muchas gracias- dijo para tomarme de la mano y ponerme a su lado -Como te llamas primor- no pude evitar sonrojarme por el apodo que me había puesto

-Mi nom-nombre es Yugi Mutuo- dije tartamudeando por los nervios y el miedo

-Bien Yugi mi nombre es Atem- dijo tomándome de la cintura

-Yo tengo que irme muchacho disfruta de tu regalo- dijo el anciano para irse, me sentía un poco incómodo ya que Atem no me soltaba

-Bien nosotros también nos vamos- dijo sin soltarme obligándome a caminar con el hacia el helicóptero -Ya es hora de irnos Kaiba- dijo nos subimos a el helicóptero, mientras este comenzaba a elevarse mire con más detenimiento a Atem y no había visto que llevaba un collar con una pirámide invertida que se veía muy pesada

-En.. Se-señor At-atem- dije acatando su atención el me miro interrogante

-Que deceas primor- yo estaba indeciso si preguntar o no pero mi curiosida me ganó

-Ese es el legendario collar del milenio- agradezco a Ra por no tartamudear el asintió y sonrió

-Si mi padre me lo dio antes de morir- dijo con melancolía y en sus ojos pude notar cierto brillo

-Losiento mucho señor Atem- el me miro y negó

-No te preocupes pequeño- dijo revolviendo mi cabello -Dime mejor Atem, señor se escucha muy formal- el no despegana su mirada de mi analizando cada parte de este cuerpo

-Ok Atem- dije nervioso

-Ademas solo tengo 17 años- añadió riendo, al parece no es una mala persona, pero algo en mi me dice que no debería confiar en este chico.

** _Continuara..........._ **


	3. Chapter 3

A pasado un mes desde que llegue a Egipto, Atem me trata muy bien e conocido a mucha jente a la cual le e mucho cariño.

**-Oye precioso- **me volteo y lo único que veo es un árbol muy grande, aunque reconozco muy bien esa voz

**-Atem donde estas- **pregunto al aire mirando a todos lados en el extenso jardín del palacio

**-Aquí estoy!!- **casi me da un infarto del susto que me acaba de dar Atem y sólo puedo oírlo reir

**-No es gracioso Atem- **Dije frunciendo el seño me di la media vuelta enojado, cuando sentí unas manos alrdedor de mi cintura asiendome sonrojar

**-No te enojes precioso, sólo era una broma- **susurra en mi oído asiendome estremecer en sus brazos era cierto que Atem poseia una belleza única la cual me había cautivado

**-Bien pero no es gracioso- **Dije aún enojado el sólo asintio y me sonrio deulcemente

**-Quieres ir a dar un paseo al pueblo- **asiento, el me toma de la mano llevandome a los establos sacando su caballo blanco **-Vamos sube- **me extendie su mano que sin dudarlo la acepte, íbamos cabalgando por todo el pueblo hasta que se detuvo en el río Nilo

**-Precioso**** ven conmigo- **yo asenti bajamos del caballo dejandolo en la orilla del rio y me llevo a una cueva en la que llegaba un poco el agua del río

**-Que hacemos aquí Atem- **dije nervioso el se sento en la arena y me iso señas para sentarme a su lado, nos quedamos unos mienutos en silencio hasta que Atem lo rompió

**-Yugi qui-quiero de-decirte al-algo- **tartamudeo lo cual era muy inusual en el, asenti sonriendo 

**-Claro que quieres decirme- **concedi aunque sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín

**-Yugi tu me gustas..- **susurro pero le pude escuchar sonrei mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, aunque algo en mi me decía que no era cierto

**-Tu también me gustas Atem- **declare, el se acerco ami, me beso era un beso lento que me trasmitia cariño, me acostó en la arena y se separó un poco de mi podía ver un brillo en sus ojos rojos

_ **Alerta desde aquí comienza el Lemon :v** _

El mayor lo miro dulcemente asiendo que el corazón del oji-amatista latiera desenfrenadamente Atem lo beso de nuevo mientras le quitaba la ropa que cubría su bello cuerpo al separarse se miraron mutuamente Yugi asintio dándole a entender al faraón que podía seguir el mayor sonrio con malicia quitándole la última prenda, el menor parecía un tomate apunto de ser comido por Atem quien atinó a reir por lo bajo mientras se quitaba su ropa.

**-At~Atem- **genio el oji-amatista cuando sintuo la lengua del faraón pasarse por su miembro

Atem tomo el miembreo de Yugi para finalmente meterselo en la boca chupandolo como un dulce asiendo gemir a Yugi que a los pocos minutos se corrió. Se levantó un poco para besar los dulces labios del menor.

**-Ven- **dijo el mayor tomandole o mano para dirigirlo al río

**-Pero alguien puede vernos- **susurro el oji-amatista con nervios de ser descubierto teniendo relciones con el rey de Egipto

**-No pasa jente en este lado del río, no te preocupes- **el menor asintio dejándose llevar por Atem

Al estar ambos en el río Atem tomo al menor de la cintura asiendolo sonrojar. Yugi se dio la vuelta para tomar al moreno del cuello y besarlo mientras este le daba indicaciones para que pusiera sus pies alrededor de la cadera del oji-rojo y sus manos alrededor de su cuello esto serviria como soporte Yugi asintio y iso todo lo indicado por el mayor que sonrio de manera pícara mientras lo besaba con desespero

**-Estas listo precioso- **susurro en su oreja, el menor asintio con miedo pues era su primera vez

**-Agh- **se quejó el oji-amatista cuando sintio el miembro del mayor entrando en el lentamente para no lastimarlo

**_-_****Losiento- **el oji-rojo miro con preocupacion al menor que negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su lindo rostro

**-No importa sólo necesito acostumbrarme- **el mayor asintio, pasaron unos minutos cuando el menor comenzo a mover sus caderas

Atem comenzó a hacer pequeñas embestias asiendo gemir de placer al menor que jalaba un poco el cabello del oji-rojo.

**-Aaa!! A~atem mm- **gamia el oji-amatista mientras el mayor sonreia cual niño que acaba de cumplir su travesura, embestiandolo más rápido se podía escuchar el agua cuando chocaban ambos cuerpos mientras se podía ver el hermoso atardecer

**-Y~Yugi me.. me ve~vengo- **aviso el moreno para luego correrse en el menor llegando al orgasmo Atem bajo a Yugi y este lo vio sonriente

**-Te amo Atem- **dijo el oji-amatista agotado mirando al oji-rojo con amor

**-Yo también te amo precioso- **concedió el mayor con una sonrisa un poco forzada lo cual no noto el menor

Ya que estaban en el río se dieron un baño, mientras jugaban, luego se cambiaron y fueron rumbo al palacio.

Mi tío tenía razón está chico, lo hace mejor que una mujer aunque me da lástima pronto conocera al verdadero rey de Egipto. Llegamos a mi palacio lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo sonreia pobrecito esa sonrisa pronto sería borrada, sus ojos brillosos pasarán a ser opacos y ese sentimiento de amor que me tiene se transformaría en odio sólo dejaré que me tome confianza.

**-Atem- **lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras me acercaba a el

**-Faraón- **escucho la voz de Kaiba, lo miro con el seño fruncido y Yugi mira a otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas **-Lo necesitamos en la corte- **iso una reverencia y se fue

**-Bueno creo que te veré más tarde- **dijo en tono burlón pues sabía que no me gustaba estar en esas reuniones

**-No me esperes despierto precioso**\- aprovechando que no había nadie en los pasillos lo toma de la cintura y le di un beso de despedida asiendolo sonrojar

**-Hasta luego precioso- **Dije mientras iba de camino a la sala de reuniones de la corte real, voltie y vi a Yugi llendose feliz asía su habitación efectivamente este sería un juego más divertido de lo que creí.

** _Continuará.......❤💙💜_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Norro Yop** _

En una habitación de cierto chico tricolor de ojos amatistas los rayos del sol entran por la ventana sin avisar, este se levanta con pereza para darse un baño, vestirse con una sonrisa para ver a la persona que más ama. Caminaba por los largos pasillos casi vacíos del palacio para llegar al jardin donde usualmente iba para estar bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos muy hermoso que asia caer sus hojas al compás del viento pero lo que nunca se imagino fue ver a una chica castaña de piel morena y ojos azules besar a Atem y este correspondiera gustoso a su beso el corazón del oji-amatista se quebro y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos amatistas pero sin querer choco con alguien asiendo que ambos calleran al suelo en una posición un tanto incómoda.

**-Oye mira por donde caminas- **Yugi se levanto del suelo y levanto su mirada encontrándose con Seto que al verlo sonrió

**-Losiento.. *snif* mucho ....Kaiba- **dijo con el oji-amatista llorando, el mayor abrio sus ojos como platos al ver al oji-amatista en ese estado

**-Estas bien Yugi, que te pasa por que lloras- **Seto miraba con preocupación al menor, que sólo negó

**-No te preocupes estoy bien- **intento poner una sonrisa pero, rápidamente se le borro lo que nunca espero fue que Seto lo abrazara

**-Cuentame que te paso pequeño- **dijo con un toque de cariño, el menor correpondio al abrazo

No podía creerlo el estaba besando a otra y yo como tonto crei en su amor e incluso le entregue lo que más guardaba para la persona especial mi virginadad apesar de que "estaba en venta" nunca nadie me toco

**-No *snif*... puedo- **dije llorando el no dejó de abrazarme

**-YUGI!!- **se escuchó un grito, nos separamos y vimos a Atem enfadado junto a la castaña **-¿Que es lo que están haciendo?- **se escuchaba muy enfadado yo solo baje la mirada

**-Calma primo- **dijo Kaiba tomandome del brazo y jalandome asia el **-Yugi solo choco con migo- **dijo el oji-azul

**-Yugi ven aquí- **ordenó, yo aún con la mirada en el suelo iba a ir asia el pero Kaiba me tomo de la mano impidiendomelo

**-Losiento pero necesito que Yugi me ayude en algo- **me miro y me guiño el ojo

**-Ok pero luego ve a mi habitación entendiste- **me señaló yo sólo asenti

**-¿Y ella quien es?-** pregunto Kaiba señalando a la castaña, vi como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se poso en rostro de Atem

**-O disculpen- **dijo la castaña asiendo una reverencia **-mi nombre es Anzu Masaki soy la princesa de Gracia- **dijo con amabilidad

**-Perdone mi actitud, bienvenida al palacio de nuestro faraón princesa- **el y yo isimos una reverencia como forma de respeto asia la princesa

**-Bien vamos princesa le seguiré mostrando el palacio- **Atem se fue junto con ella, las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo de mis mejillas

**-Ven vamos a mis aposentos- **dijo Kaiba llamando mi atención

Ya hai el me miraba detenidamente sin decir nada como analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo me sentía algo incómodo hasta que el pregunto.

**-Dime Yugi tuviste relaciones con Atem ayer- **esa pregunta iso que me sonrojara, yo solo asenti, se paró y busco entre sus cosas **-ten bebela- **me dijo dandome una pastilla y un vaso con agua

**-¿Para que es?- **pregunté el sólo sonrió

**-Es un anticonceptivo- **imite su gesto y me bebí la pastilla

**-Puedes decirme Seto- **lo mire con sorpresa, pero sólo asenti, sus ojos azules dejaron de ser fríos para luego reflejar calidad

**-Esta bien Kai.. Seto- **dije el comenzó a reír lo cual me contagió asiendome reír a mi tambien.

**-Atem cariño- **mire a la bella princesa de Grecia que me miraba con amor

**-Si mi princesa- **dije viéndola maliciosamente, ella se morido su labio inferior

**-Dime quien era ese enano que estaba junto a Seto- **pregunto yo solo la mire en silencio

**-El es Yugi y sólo es uno de mis esclavos- **dije mirando su cuerpo ella sólo asintio

**-Dígame faraón- **dijo sensualmente acercándose ami para besarme correspondi gustosamente **-podemos ir a sus aposentos y nose tal vez hacer otras cosas- **dijo también con malicia

Las horas pasaban junto con Seto la pase muy bien me sentía en paz y muy feliz. Ahora voy asia la habitación de Atem como el me dijo iba alegremente pero mientras más me acercaba podía escuchar algo como "gemidos" segui caminando para saber de donde provenían esos sonido me quedé en shock al ver que provenían de la habitación de Atem. Abrí lentamente la puerta sentí como se me partió el corazón al ver a Atem encima de la castaña embestiandola mientras la besaba lágrimas bajaban sobre mis mejillas, Atem levanto su mirada y me sonrió no pude más y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

**-Por que- **me cuestionaba a mi mismo mientras lloraba sentado en el suelo del mini-balcon

Por que deje que me enamorara, por que deje que me besar, que me hiciera suyo por que. Abracé mis piernas como modo de consuelo la luna era mi única compañía.

**-Hermano te necesito- **dije entre el llanto cerre mis ojos y escuche como se abría la puerta

**-Mi pequeño estas aquí- **escuche su voz no voltie seguí viendo la luna con desinteres

Cerró la puerta detras de el y escuche como se acercaba pero se detuvo a cinco pasos de mi.

**-Estas enfadado con migo- **dijo como sino hubiera echo nada, mis lágrimas volvían a bajar por mis mejillas, respire profundo y me di la vuelta

**-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!!!- **le grité se paró y lentamente se acercó ami lo que sentí despues fue mi rostro tocar el frío suelo

**-NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME DE NUEVO ESCUCHASTE POR QUE TE IRÁ PEOR!!- **dijo para salir de la habitación dejándome sólo me levanté temblando toque mi mejilla ardia como el mismo infierno

_ **Continuará..............♥❤💙💜** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Narró** ** Yop**

  
Los rayos del sol entran sin avisar dando la bella luz en una habitación, la cama estaba vacía en un rincón de la habitación un joven tricolor de ojos amatistas y bella piel blanca. Estaba dormido recargado en la pared pronto la puerta se abrió un hombre castaño, tes morena y ojos azules entró a la habitación con una bandeja la dejo en la mesita que estaba en la habitación mientras buscaba al pequeño tricolor con la mirada.

**-Mocoso ****aquí****está**** tu..- **al ver al tricolor menor en el suelo y con ojeras no dudo en correr asia el **-oye Yugi despierta, Yugi!!- **el tricolor comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente

**-Mm... que..- **dijo sin ganas el oji-amatista pero se sorprendió al ver a Seto **-¿Que ****haces****aquí**** Seto?- **pregunto desanimado levantándose

**-Ehh? Yo.. nada solo que.. bueno no ****importa**** que te paso por que tienes ojeras- **el tricolor bajo su cabeza cortando el contacto visual que tenia con el oji-azul

**-No es nada Seto- **susurro intentando evitar la mirada del moreno

**-¿Dime no tengas miedo Yugi?- **el castaño lo tomo de los hombros y le sonrió asiendo que el cuerpo del tricolor se estremeciera

**-A..****Atem**** me.. me- **sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta comenzó a abrirse

Seto me tomaba de los hombros, su sonrisa era muy linda la cual hacía que me sintiera raro fui calmando me poco a poco y por fin le diria lo que habia pasado anoche con Atem estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien me interrumpio.

**-Disculpen interrumpo algo- **ambos volteamos para ver a la "princesa" sentada sobre la cama mientras nos miraba con indeferencia

**-No- **respondi secamente, mientras me levantaba del suelo, Seto solo me miro en silencio sin decir nada **-¿que es lo que necesitas?- **pregunte ella fruncio el seño

**-Disculpa- **me miro con desinteres, mientras yo la miraba interrogante **-Ja se nota que eres un esclavo mas de los de mi amado Atem- **eso hizo que mi corazon se quebrara mas

**-¿Que es lo que quieres?- **volvi a preguntar secamente, esta vez ella se levanto y camino asia a mi

**-Solo me aseguraba de que las escorias como tu no existan- **dijo para luego sentir un golpe en mi mejilla izquierda, pude reaccionar cuando mi cuerpo toco el frio suelo

**-YUGI!!- **grito Seto, se acerco a mi, me tomo delicadamete entre sus brazos las lagrimas volvian a recorrer mis mejillas

**-Bien, guardias llevanselo con los demas esclavos- **ordeno pronto 2 guardias del palacio entraron a la habitacion **-llevense al niño- **dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras salia de la habitacion

**-No se atrevan a llevarselo o sufriran las consecuencias- **poso su mirada de hielo sobre los guardias que decidieron quedarse en su lugar

**-Pe-pero sacerdote Seto, la princesa..- **pero no pudo terminar, ya que Seto aun lo miraba en silencio

**-No me importa, de quien deberian recibir ordenes es de su gobernante no de una dichosa princesa invitada- **dijo firme y seguro de sus palabras los guardias solo asintieron y salieron de la habitacion

Me removi entre sus brazos intentando safarme pero fue en vano Seto no me soltaba, lo mire interrogante el solo sonrio de medio lado me cargo y me acosto en mi cama me sentia avergonzado, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

**-¿Que?- **dijo Seto atayendo mi atencion al notar mi mirada sobre el **-acaso tengo algo en la cara mocoso- **poso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y se sentó en la cama **-que acaso esperas una invitación enano come de una vez- **dijo para salir de la habitación, rei ante su actuar pues para mi su actitud de hielo era muy cómica cuando se "descongelaba"

Tome mi desayuno y comencé a degustar los alimentos en silencio. Luego de terminar me levanté de la cama, me dirigí asia un espejo que estaba allí al verme pude notar como resaltaban mis ojeras y mi mejilla izquierda estaba roja la acaricie con cuidado.

**-Vaya al parecer me perdí de un show de circo- **me di la vuelta y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta no respondí su comentario sólo me di la vuelta y lo ignore

**-¿No vas a responderme precioso****?- **le pregunte mientras se tocaba la mejilla sin prestarme atención

Me acerqué a el lentamente lo tome de la cintura el dio un brinco al sentir como mis manos se colaban bajo su camisa soltó un dulce suspiro cuando mordi levemente su cuello pero rápidamente en un movimiento ágil se apartó de mi lo mire interrogante.

**-¿Que pasa pequeño acaso no me amas?- **le pregunté el no me respondio

Camino asia mi con una sonrisa extendi mis brazos asia su dirección esperando que callera rendido ante mi asi como todas las mujeres de mi reino, grata fue mi sorpresa cuando paso de largo sin siquiera mirarme camino asia el mini balcón y miro el cielo.

**-Es un hermoso dia-** respiro profundo y poso una de sus manos sobre el barandal mientras que con la otra acariciaba una rosa roja

**-¿Quien te la dio?- **le pregunté ya que esas rosas solo se cultivan fuera del palacio el volteo asia mi dirección y su sonrisa se enganchó más

**-¿Esto?- **dijo inocentemente **-fue un regalo de Seto- **la acercó a su nariz y suspiro su aroma **-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- **yo negue y le sonreí burlonamente el sólo comenzó a reír por lo bajo

**-Vendre más tarde mi hermosa rosa amatista- **dije para salir de su habitación

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de mi palacio hasta llegar a un extenso jardin que era de mi madre, corte algunas flores y se las di a Mahad un fiel amigo de mi infancia.

**-¿Que hago con esto Atem- **volví a sonreír el sólo me miro interrogante

**-Quiero que hagas un lindo arreglo floral- **el asintio y se fue dejandome solo en el extenso jardin

Me sente en el pasto mientras miraba el bello cielo color azul voltie asia el frente, con mi mirada volvi a recorrer el bello jardin y pude notar como una bella rosa color amatista comezaba a florecer se me hizo extraño nunca había visto una rosa con tan hermosa belleza y pronto como una estrella fugaz lo vi correr en el jardín parpadie pero ya no había nadie.

**-Me estas volviendo loco por tu culpa Yugi- **dije para mi mismo sintiendo como el viento movía mis cabellos

** _Continuará....❤♥💜🌌_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclarar que Yugi desde que llegó, Atem le dio su propia habitación dentro del palacio por que no tenia razones para tenerlo con sus demás esclavos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Yugi**

  
Me dirija a la sala del trono todo estaba en silencio Seto tuvo que irse por asuntos que desconozco pero volvería aún que no me dijo cuando, por alguna razón Atem mando a llamarme no lo e visto desde hace un mes después de todo se casó con la princesa, y yo tenía una relación con Seto a escondidas, era divertido escaparnos a media noche para vernos en el jardín del palacio. Al fin llegue a la sala pero no había nadie levante los hombros sin tomarle importancia de todos modos ni quería verlo.

**-¿Me extrañaste precioso?- **di un brinco al escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído

**-No- **respondí secamente sin darme la vuelta, me abrazó por la cintura y mordió levemente mi cuello

**-Yo si te extrañe precioso tu dulce olor, tus labios, tu cuerpo- **dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiendo a un lugar

**-Yo no te extrañe ****Atem****\- **me solté de su agarre, el sonrió divertido

**-Ja solo quería ser amable pero por lo que veo me ****as**** sido infiel- **me tomó de nuevo de la cintura acercándome más a el

**-Alejate de mi no te quiero cerca-** sonrió de medio lado

**-Recuerda nuestro trato Yugi o acaso ****as**** olvidado que perdone la vida de Seto a cambio de que tu fueras mi **_**juguete **_**\- **trague saliva y lo empuje lejos de mi **-no creas que e olvidado el día que intentaste escapar con el, dándome un ****somnífero****-**

_ **♥*♡∞:｡.｡Flash ** _ _ **Back** _ _ ** ｡.｡:∞♡*♥ ** _

**-Listo Yugi hoy saldremos de aquí-** dijo el castaño mirando al pequeño tricolor con una sonrisa

**-Si Seto ****vámonos antes de que el faraón despierte- **miro la cama donde dormía el moreno pacíficamente gracias al somnífero que el le había puesto en su bebida **-**_**~**__**Adiós**__** hasta nunca **__**Atem**__**~ - **_susurro mirando al oji-azul

Seto lanzó la soga fuera del palacio miró al tricolor y sonrió tiernamente lo cual no era muy común, el fue el primero en lanzarse para asegurarse que el menor llegará a salvo al suelo. El oji-amatista se acercó al balcón miro hacia bajo ahí estaba el castaño sonrió y tomó la soga pero no pudo moverse al sentir una mano en su hombro lentamente voltio.

**-A-****atem****-** dijo con miedo en su voz mirando al moreno

**-¿Adonde crees que vas escoria?- **escupió el oji-rojo con enojo tomando la mano del menor lanzándolo sin delicadeza al suelo **-¿¡¡A DONDE CREES QUE IBAS!!?, ¡¡TU ERES ****MÍO**** Y DE NADIE MAS ENTENDISTE!!- **el pobre tricolor solo asintió con miedo **-ahora duerme que mañana no te ****salvarás**** de mi primor-**

El menor lo miro interrogante, el moreno solo sonrió y golpeó el estómago del tricolor menor con toda su fuerza asiendo que el oji-amatista se desmayara. Se acercó al balcón y miro asía abajo ahí estaba Seto esperando al pequeño pero al ver al oji-rojo fingió ver la luna.

No le tomó importancia ver al castaño ahí de todos modos luego se encargaría de el, espero una hora hasta que al fin Yugi despertó.

**-Al fin despiertas- **el menor lo miro con miedo y intento correr al balcon pero fue detenido **-****calma precioso pronto te llevaré a la horca para que veas a tu amado- **dijo burlón, el oji-amatista se mordió su labio inferior

**-¿D-de que hablas?- **trato de mentir pero no lo logró

**-No es necesario mentir Yugi se que amas a Seto después de todo es su culpa, el te separó de mi pero yo lo ****mataré**** para que no me moleste más- **el moreno comenzó a reír como loco, mientras el oji-amatista pensaba

**-El no te a echo nada déjalo fuera de esto- **trato de defenderlo el menor

**-Mmm.. No podré dormir en paz sabiendo que el tiene tu amor y yo no recibo nada- **susurro el oji-rojo para si mismo **-bueno pequeño ****lo siento**** pero debo dar la orden que ejecuten a alguien- **se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

**-No por favor no le hagas daño a Seto- **el mayor lo miró interrogante

**-¿Que ofreces?- **el oji-amatista lo pensó un poco pero al final no tuvo opción

**-Me ofrezco a mi mismo- **dijo con seguridad el moreno sonrió y se acercó a el

**-¿Estás seguro Yugi?- **el oji-amatista asintió sin rodeos

**-Si pero lo haré a cambio de que no le hagas daño a Seto- **el moreno asintió

**-Bien trato hecho tu serás**** solo mío y yo no le hago nada a Seto así que no digas nada de nuestro pequeño secreto, precioso- **el pequeño asintió, el mayor lo tomó del mentón **-di que me amas, dilo- **ordenó sonriendo

**-Te amo.. - **el oji-rojo corto la distancias y lo beso asiendo que el oji-amatista le correspondiera forzadamente

** _♥*♡∞:｡.｡ Fin Del _ ** _ **FlashbackBack** _ ** _ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥_ **

**-Ahora lo recuerdas cariño, tu ****_eres mío_****\- **comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras Yo seguía recordando por que hago esto

**-Si mi amo- **el sonríe, toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al calabozo **-¿Que hacemos aquí?- **me atreví a preguntar el solo me miro

**-Voy a castigarte pequeño- **nos adentramos en una celda todo estaba en silencio hace años que no se usaba este lugar

Tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Atem me ató mis manos y ahora forcejeamos entre nosotros, que acaso está enfermo de la cabeza quería ponerme una mordaza al final el ganó era obvio no Atem tiene más fuerza.

**-Shh silencio precioso- **nos dirigimos a la cama que estaba aquí y me ató a ella

Comenzó a quitarse sus ropas quedando desnudo se acercó a mi con una sonrisa burlona, me quito lentamente mis ropas como si disfrutaba verme como intentaba quitarmelo de encima. Me penetró de una sola estocada intente gritar pero gracias a la mordaza ni siquiera se entendía lo que quería decir. Atem se movía salvajemente en mi interior dándome placer y dolor al mismo tiempo que por alguna razón me gustaba.

**-Se ah~ que te gusta Yugi ah~ no te resistas- **dijo burlón embestiandome más rápido

Hasta que por fin se corrió dentro de mi estaba agotado solo quería dormir, Atem se levantó y se vistió lo mire que acaso no pensaba soltarme.

**-Lo siento precioso pero este es tu castigo te quedaras aquí nos vemos más tarde iré a ver a mi amada esposa- **dijo con una sonrisa mientras salia de la celda dejándome desnudo

No podía moverme las lágrimas comenzaba a recorrer mi rostro lo único que yo quiero es huir con Seto de este calabozo, encontrar a mi hermano y ser feliz acaso era mucho pedir.

Sus ojos amatistas comenzaron a cristalizarse comencé a quitar sus cadenas, su cuerpo tenía cortaduras y moretones por Ra entre más tiempo pasa Atem me da más razones para matarlo. Solo me fui una semana, una semana regreso y encuentro a Yugi en este estado, en el calabozo y estaba desnudo mi paciencia se está agotando ya no se si hacer lo que tengo planeado pero es arriesgado para mi como para Yugi.

**-Se-seto.. - **pronunció mi nombre mientras sonreía

Tenía tanto coraje pero trataba de no aparentarlo los guardias me miraban pasar junto a ellos Yugi se había desmayado en mis brazos cubrí su cuerpo con mi capa estaba maltrato, su hermosa piel como la porcelana estaba sucia me sentía la persona más imbécil del mundo. Al llegar a mis aposentos lo cure y limpie aún seguía desmayado pero en su rostro mostraba serenidad además de estar adornado con una sonrisa.

**-Sacerdote Seto- **mire hacia la puerta ahí estaba la dichosa princesa o más bien la esposa del faraón **-mi amado faraón ****Atem**** lo necesita- **no le respondí, seguía anonadado mirando a mi pequeño

La luz del sol hizo que abriera lentamente mis ojos analice mi alrededor no estaba en el calabozo no sentía el peso de las cadenas, tampoco la mordaza en mi boca me levante lentamente me dolía todo mi cuerpo pero estaba limpio y tenía ropa puesta extrañado miré a mi izquierda encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos azules.

**-Hola Yugi- **me saludo con una sonrisa no perdí tiempo y lo abrace como si fuera la última vez que lo aria

**-Te extrañe tanto- **el solo correspondió a mi abrazo acariciando mi cabello

**-Yugi... ¿Que fue lo que pasó?, ¿porque estabas atado con cadenas? - **sentí un nudo en mi garganta

-_"Si le dices a alguien voy a __torturarte__ hasta que mueras"- _solo recordar sus palabras no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar

**-Yugi- **me llamó tomando mi mentón para que levantara mi mirada **-sabes que puedes confiar en mi- **sus ojos azules mostraban calidez, me mostró su sonrisa se miraba tierno

**-****Atem**** me... me torturó de la peor forma posible- **me miró interrogante yo solo sonreí con melancolía **-el me ****violó**** Seto... el usaba mi cuerpo como si fuera un juguete sexual que solo servía para el- **su semblante cambió al de siempre pero frunció el ceño

**-¿Que?- **fue lo único que soltaron sus labios **¿Que ****Atem**** hizo que?- **su enojo se notaba y en cualquier momento explotaría

**-Seto por favor no hagas una locura- **el suspiró y tomó mi mano **-déjame explicártelo- **asintió acariciando mi mano con su pulgar

Le conté todo sin mentiras confiaba en el, aunque se que después de esto ya nada sería igual quien amaría a alguien que entrega su cuerpo estando en una relación con otra persona. Al terminar de decirle todo mis lágrimas no hicieron esperar Seto se había quedado callado.

**-Perdóname Seto- **no dijo nada con el corazón roto iba a levantarme de la cama pero el me tomó de los hombros

**-Te perdono- **me sorprendí por su respuesta pero sonreí **-te perdono por que te amo tal y como eres- **mis mejillas estaban rojas seguramente lo cual hizo reír a Seto

**-No te burles- **me tomó del mentón y me beso **-yo también te amo- **dije tomándolo del cuello besándolo otra vez

Detrás de la puerta un tricolor de tés morena veía y escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando en la habitación cabe destacar que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza al pobre en pocas palabras estaba celoso.

**-Maldito Seto, ya me las pagarás- **amenazó en susurro mientras miraba como el castaño y el oji-amatista se besaban y reían

Diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo dejó de espiar a la pareja y caminó por los pasillos tratando de despejar su mente.

**-Faraón que bueno que lo veo- **dijo una mujer de cabello negro, tés morena y ojos color morado acercándose al tricolor **-por casualidad no a visto usted al sacerdote Seto- **pregunto sonriente

**-No ****Isis****\- **la morena solo asintió **-¿para que lo buscas?- **la oji-morado dejó ver la carta que llevaba en sus manos

**-Le mandaron esto pero lo e buscado y no lo encuentro tal vez este en sus ****aposentos**** Si me disculpa faraón debo irme- **Atem la detuvo y sonrió de medio lado

**-No te preocupes ****Isis**** yo se la daré- **la morena sin dudarlo le dio el sobre, hablaron un poco y al final la peli-negra tuvo que irse

Atem siguió su camino y llegó al jardín miró a sus alrededores al notar que no había nadie abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Se sorprendió al ver de quien era la carta pero al ver lo que estaba escrito no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

**-Oye ****Mahad****\- **llamó a su fiel amigo que iba pasando por ahí

**-Si faraón ¿que ****desea****?- **le preguntó le moreno, el oji-rojo le extendió el sobre **-entregárselo a Seto por favor- **Matar asintió y se fue

El tricolor miro a donde estaba la habitación de Seto y sonrió al ver al tricolor mirando el atardecer mientras abrazaba a Seto su rostro mostraba serenidad total además de que una linda sonrisa surcaba en sus labios.

**-Así que ese es tu plan, bien no dejaré que lo hagas, no dejaré que te lleves a Yugi- **susurro para si mismo, cortó una flor de loto que estaba ahí y se entrando de nuevo a su palacio

_ **Continuará...... 🌸🌌💜💙♠** _


End file.
